Scenes that never made it into the manga
by waveangel
Summary: yeah....basically, it does what it says in the title. it now has two chapters! ; yeah, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Wave angel: yeah...this is the kind of crazy stuff my mind comes up with when I have nothing to do. It may/ may not be a one-shot. But it's two things, since the first is really short. I hope people like._

_**I OWN NOTHING!!!**_

* * *

**Scenes that never made it into the manga**

**Yamanato explains the element things to Naruto**

Naruto had finally semi-perfected his uber-cool super-rasengan.

"yes!" he yelled, fist-pumping the air, "now I have a jutsu that will match Sasuke's!!"

"Yes, yes," Yamanato replied, "very good. But it will only work against his lightning moves."

"What?!" Naruto almost fell over, "I thought it would be equal to any!"

"Not to flame, that's how the elements work. Air beats Electricity; electricity beats earth, earth beats water; water beats fire, and fire beats air. Fire needs air to burn, so just gets stronger when air techniques are used against it. For example, if you were to use rasengan, and he used a fire jutsu, you'd just make the fire stronger. You'd need water to beat a fire technique."

"Omg! It's true," Naruto sat down, eyes wide, "me and Sasuke _are_ completely compatible."

"Well, yeah, only your super-rasengan can beat his super-chidori."

"No! That's not what I meant! I'm the only thing that makes him stronger, the love tester was right!!"

Yamanato was confused, "love tester?"

Naruto pulled out his mobile phone, and held it up to Yamanato so he could see the screen.

_Uzumaki Naruto __**LOVES **__Uchicha Sasuke.....98%_

"See! That's 20% more than Sakura! And 50% more than Ino!!" Naruto sobbed, "We're meant to be together!"

Yamanato sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**Hinata's confession to Naruto (how I think it should have happened)**

The ramen shop was full, the lights dimmer than usual, as night fell. Tonight was Show-night; the only night when people could get up and do their thing (if it was acceptable, they had to ask first...around a day in advance) and it always drew a big crowd. In the backstage area (aka. The toilets) Hinata was getting ready for her song, with a little help from Sakura and Ino.

"I-I'm not s-sure t-this is a g-good idea." She stammered nervously as they held up the outfit she'd be wearing that night.

"Don't be silly," Ino told her, "if he doesn't admit he likes you after this then I'll shave my head!"

"B-but I c-can't even t-talk to h-him!" Hinata squeaked, "h-how am I g-going t-to sing and d-dance in f-front of h-him?!"

Ino and Sakura exchanged a look. Sakura's said: _Time for plan C?_ Ino's said: _Yes, let's just do it and hope she falls for it._ They nodded at each other.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked sweetly, pulling out a small bottle of gold coloured liquid from her bag, "this is liquid confidence," she told the shy Hyuuga, "it will give you an instant confidence boost."

"I-it will?" Hinata asked dubiously

"Yes." The other two girls nodded.

"O-okay." Hinata said, then took the bottle from Sakura, opened it and drank.

"Well? How do you feel?" Ino asked her.

"I d-don't _feel_ any d-different," Hinata stuttered, "d-do I l-look any d-different?"

"It takes a while to take effect." Sakura told her, "how about I and Ino fix your hair while we wait?"

"O-okay." Hinata nodded, and sat back.

She watched in the mirror as the other girls brushed and sorted out her hair. Sorta soothed by their brushing and messing with her hair, she started to calm down. Until she felt incredibly ready for her show-piece. Finally, her hair was finished, and she slipped into her tight outfit.

Giving a wide, confident grin, she twirled.

"How do I look?"

"Hinata, even if _Naruto_ doesn't literally fall at your feet, several other guys will." Ino said, amazed at the transformation.

Hinata grinned again, "okay, I'm ready, let's get out there!!"

~oOo~

In the ramen shop, sat at a table right next to the stage, Naruto was enjoying a sneaky bottle of sake. Also at his table were Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee.

"Who's first up?" Kiba asked.

"Meh, dunno." Shikamaru said, leaning back in his chair and lighting a cigarette.

Kiba frowned at the dark, pineapple haired boy, "so check and see, you've got the schedule!"

Shikamaru blew out a smoke ring and opened an eye lazily, "meh, CBA." He took another drag.

"Why the hell not?" Kiba snorted.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru blew a smoke ring in Kiba's face.

"Dude, that's gross, I don't want your second-hand smoke!" Kiba coughed as he moved back.

"Shikamaru, I don't think you're allowed to smoke in here," Lee pointed out, "isn't there a most youthful law against smoking in public buildings?"

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Shaddup, you're being troublesome."

Lee frowned at the other boy and opened his mouth, about to lecture him on youthfulness, and how cigarettes could take it away from you, when Naruto and Neji punched him.

"Shh! The shows about to start!" Naruto hissed.

The house-lights went down. The stage lit up. And on walked Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

All three girls were wearing extremely short, revealing lady-gaga-style outfits.

All of the boys' jaws had dropped when Ino and Sakura had walked on. But when Hinata walked on Neji actually fell off his seat in shock, and did something more like his normally shy cousin. He fainted.

No one else really noticed this. They were all staring at the girls on stage. Naruto was staring at one girl in particular.

Hinata walked up to the front of the stage, bent her knees, winked at Naruto and blew him a kiss, making Neji faint again in shock(he'd just come around), before turning and walking back to Ino and Sakura.

"three...two...one..." she counted under her breath, then the music started and she turned around and sang (you'll have to insert the dance moves yourselves, but if you've seen the video then the dance moves are as close to that as can be, I'm just no good at describing them, sorry!).

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
all your love is revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
your bad romance

I want your loving  
and I want your revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
all your love is revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)

I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance."

Hinata posed. Then turned to Naruto,

"Naruto, you gonna take me to the cinema tomorrow?"

Naruto couldn't speak; he was having a mental nosebleed. He just nodded.

"cool." She said, and then walked backstage.

"Whoa. _Hinata!_" Ino hi-fived the normally shy Hyuuga, "that was awesome!!"

"Yeah?" Hinata asked, "I didn't feel shy at all!" realisation dawned on her, "omg. Sakura! I need some more for my date with Naruto tomorrow!"

"Hinata, there's no such thing as liquid confidence," Sakura admitted, "it was just golden syrup dissolved in water, the confidence was yours."

Hinata froze. Then paled.

"OMG. Neji was out there. He's gonna kill me. Or Naruto! Or-" she fainted.

Ino and Sakura looked at her. Then Ino looked up,

"Are you sure it was a good idea to tell her?"

"Not anymore." Sakura shook her head sadly.

* * *

_Wave angel: ta-da, I hopes you liked it. if anyone has any ideas I'm open to them, but don't feel pressured, you don't have to. Also, reviews are extremely welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wave angel: yeah...so I had some cool ideas, and tried them out. They seem okay, but you'll have to read and form your own views...__**I OWN NOTHING!!!**_

**Scenes that never made it:**

**This never happened**

Itachi stood on the cliff top, looking over the vast swathe of forest. Somewhere in there lay Konoha, the village he'd been conceived, born and brought up in. He sometimes really missed it. And now he had a possibility of going back there, for a while, to chase down the Kyuubi.

Itachi realised a small problem with the plan. The fire country was _huge_, one of the pluses of having a big army of ninjas at your disposal. Where would they even begin to start? Without turning around, the tall, dark haired Uchicha addressed his partner.

"Hey, Kisame?"

The blue-skinned shark man looked up, "well, if you insist, but I don't really want to."

"What are you-" Itachi started to turn around, and was met by Kisame's lips, as the shark man gave him a big kiss.

Itachi pushed him away, and started spitting, utterly grossed out.

"Dude!! Wtf???? Why'd you do that? That's just gross!! No matter what those fangirls like to think I am NOT gay!!" Itachi burst out, horrified.

Kisame looked offended, "it wasn't _that_ bad a kiss, and _you_ asked me too!"

"I did NOT!!" Itachi continued to spit, and pulled out a bottle of Listerine, which he began to gargle with.

"You said, 'hey, kiss-a-me?' so I did!"

"I said your name you damn fish!!!" Itachi spat, spraying the poor blue guy with mouthwash.

"Oh...oops. My bad." Kisame held his hands up in a peace gesture.

Itachi scowled and went back to looking out over the forest.

Kisame coughed, "so..." there was an awkward silence.

Itachi felt incredibly uncomfortable also.

"Look, fish-brain, let's just forget this ever happened, okay?" he snarled.

"Forget what happened?" Kisame asked, catching on.

"Exactly."

**Why the Akatsuki are banned from ALL art galleries.**

"Deidara, this is for your own good, it's too expand your mind."

"This blows, un. In fact it sucks too, and I would have thought it impossible for something to both suck and blow, yeah."

Sasori frowned at the blond haired, girly looking man.

"And when the hell are you gonna get your hair cut?"

"My hair is a part of my art, un!" Deidara exclaimed, "Speaking of art, where is it? This is supposed to be an art gallery!!"

Sasori sighed, "This _is_ an art gallery."

"I see no art, yeah; it's just a bunch of paintings, un." Deidara sulked, "there should be explosions, yeah!!!"

"NO!!" Sasori used his chakra strings to grab Deidara before he could blow things up, "NO explosions. We're here in _civilised_ society, so act civil."

"Phh," Deidara sulked and walked away as soon as Sasori released him, "_this_ is art?? It's just a bunch of nude woman, yeah, with urns and winged babies!"

Sasori sighed; it would take a while to explain the true nature of art to this...explosion happy idiot.

Sasori tried, he really did, but it was no good, Deidara refused to believe art could exist without explosions.

~oOo~

Sasori was sick of hearing Deidara complain. He decided to try some reverse psychology.

"You know, Orochimaru used to hate coming to art galleries with me too." He told the explosion happy guy.

Deidara froze, no way in hell was he gonna be like Orochimaru.

"I don't hate it, exactly, I mean," he tried to think of something nice to say; "some of the pictures are very nice."

~oOo~

"Hahaha!! Look at this one!!!" Deidara yelled. Sasori was starting to wish he'd not brought him here. The blond ponytail-wearing man was running around, criticising everything, he'd already messed up a very valuable painting, and now he was standing so close to another priceless gem.

(Elsewhere...

Itachi looked up from his magazine, of which he was the star model.

"Hey, Kisame, dude."

Kisame looked up, "S'up, dude?"

"Wonder what Sasori and Deidara are doing?")

Sasori felt the sneeze, and let it out quietly. Deidara was not so lucky. He exploded with an "a-CHOOO!!"

The sneeze covered the priceless picture. Sasori froze, then grabbed Deidara and pulled him away as two security guards headed their way.

"YOU IDIOT!!"

~oOo~

BOOM!!!

Sasori crossed his arms as he and Deidara flew through the air, team rocket style, blasted out of the gallery by the force of Deidara's explosion.

"Aww yeahh!!" Deidara punched the air, "now _that_ was art, un!!!!"

Sasori scowled at his partner, and hit him.

"Ow! What was that for, un?"

"I hope you're happy. I actually liked going to art galleries. I can forget that now." Sasori growled, severely annoyed, "now I'll never be allowed back in!"

~oOo~

Two days later, on a poster...

_Welcome to the Tate Modern art gallery (unless you are a member of the Akatsuki. Akatsuki member caught within the building will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.)_

**Kiba and the Cone of Shame**

Kiba and Akamaru were training, just before a very important mission. Literally as soon as they finished, Kurenai shouted for them to join the rest of the team. They did so, and off they went...

They returned, with injuries. Somehow, both Kiba and Akamaru had managed to get a slash on one leg. Tsunade was undeterred, and simply stitched the gashes.

Practically as soon as she turned her back to put her operating equipment, both boy and dog began to gnaw the stitches.

"Kiba!! Stop that!! And tell Akamaru to stop it too!!" Kiba did so, but as soon as she turned her back, both boy and dog started again.

"that's it!! I told you once!!" Tsunade said, frowning, "I have just the solution for this..."

~oOo~

Kiba sat on the grass in the clearing where everyone was training. Next to him sat his faithful companion. Both looked incredibly disheartened.

Naruto walked into the clearing. Took one look at Kiba and said,

"Dude, why do you and Akamaru have lampshades around your necks?"

Kiba looked down, while beside him Akamaru did the same.

"We do not like the cones of shame." He mumbled quietly.

_Wave angel: man I love Dug from Up. Yeah, so, you have read...unless you just skipped to this bit which would be kinda pointless...so now all you have to do is...Review!! Please? Pretty please??_


	3. Chapter 3

_Waver angel: yeah, so I had this idea when I read the chapter, and now I've put it down. Hope you enjoy..._

**Scenes that never made it:**

**Incest Madara?**

Sasuke woke up slowly, feeling the ropes on his skin. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up tied up...it had happened on a regular basis while he'd been training under- I mean with, since nothing happened between them (*looks around nervously*) – Orochimaru.

He resisted the urge to sigh, since that would be a sign of weakness, and Uchicha are _men_. He realised that no-one was trying to glomp him, and looked up.

"Are you awake?" Tobi –Madara? - asked, "Sorry, I had to tie you up, you won't listen to me otherwise."

_Great...so I can't escape whatever boring story you will put me through._ Sasuke thought, and then he remembered what had happened before he...passed out, there is no manly way to put it. He fainted. Like a girl.

"Itachi is a bad guy; he killed our parents, our family, and our clan. He's a member of the Akatsuki, I hate him..."

"Yeah, that's nice, and true," Madara said, crossing his arms, "but he did it on orders."

Sasuke froze.

"Got your attention _now_ haven't I?" Madara said, before launching into his sob story, about how the Uchicha were kick-ass, then has to form an alliance with the Senju people, and then he, Madara, only _the most kick-ass Uchicha- ever!_- didn't become Hokage, and how the rest of his clan had kicked him out. He then went on to whine some more about how no-one loved him, how his brother was always mummy's favourite, and how everyone in Konoha had started to distrust the Uchichas (who didn't really help themselves, since they practically segregated themselves from everyone else, soo...). And Sasuke drank it all up, unable to see how manipulated he was being, probably due to...blood loss? Or something very manly like that.

After Madara got to the bit about Kyuubi's attack, footsteps interrupted them.

"Whoa..." white Zetsu said, "you're supposed to leave a tie or something on the doorknob..."

"**Into bondage now, Madara?**" dark Zetsu asked.

"What? No!" Madara exclaimed, "this is Uchicha Sasuke, my descendent, you idiot."

"Yeah, I know you're from a past time, but- **I'm pretty sure incest was a frowned on then as it is – **today."

"Zetsu..." Madara growled, which was unfortunately slightly muffled by his mask...oops, "shut. Up. Nothing is happening. I'm just explaining the boy's history to him."

Meanwhile Sasuke was watching this with...not exactly fear, but something as close as Uchichas get. Had he escaped one paedophile only to be caught by another? As the masked Uchicha and the huge Venus fly trap man argued, Sasuke quietly undid the ropes, determined to be able to fight if he had to.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up, "nothing."

The men went back to their argument.

When they finished, Sasuke had gone, luckily, he'd heard enough of Madara's not-exactly true history lesson to gather his team together and plan on destroying Konoha. And after that?

He was gonna make some smexy Uchicha babies, with as many women as possible.

Wave angel: okay, so...it's not as good as I thought it was...please people, R&R anyways, ideas are welcome...


End file.
